Betrayal
by nnytak
Summary: What if Bree had bitten Bella during Eclipse? R&R!
1. KILL ME!

**My girlfriend gave me this fanfiction because she couldn't think of anything else. If you don't believe me you can message CatyAnn. **

BreePOV

"_Three minutes," the high, clear voice said._

_ Jasper's hands left my head._

"_You'd better open your eyes now," he told me from a few steps away. The way he said this frightened me. I looked around myself quickly, searching for the danger hinted in his tone._

_One whole field of my vision was obscured by the dark smoke. Close by, Jasper was frowning. His teeth were gritted together and he was looking at me with an expression that was almost... frightened. Not like he was scared of me, but like he was scared _because_ of me. I remembered what he'd said before, about my putting them in danger with something called the Volturi. I wonder what a Volturi was. I couldn't imagine what this scarred-up dangerous vampire would be afraid of._

_Behind Jasper, four vampires were spaced out in a loose line with their backs to me. One was Esme. With her were a tall blonde woman, a tiny black-haired girl, and a dark-haired male vampire so big that he was scary just to look at—the one I'd seen kill Kevin. For an instant I imagined that vampire getting a hold on Raoul. It was a strangely pleasant picture._

_There were 3 more vampires behind the big one. I couldn't see exactly what they were doing with him in the way. Carlisle was kneeling on the ground, next to him was a male vampire with dark red hair, lying flat on the ground was another figure, but I couldn't see much of that one, only jeans and small brown boots. It was either female or a small male. I wondered if they were putting the vampire back together._

_So 8 yellow-eyes total, plus all that howling before, whatever strange of vampire _that _had been; there had been at least 8 more voices involved. 16, maybe more. More than twice as many as Riley told us to expect. _

_I found myself fiercely hoping that those black-cloaked vampires would catch up to Riley, and that _suffer_._

_The vampire on the ground started to get slowly to her feet—moving awkwardly, almost as if she was some clumsy human._

_The breeze shifted, blowing the smoke across me and Jasper for a moment, everything was invisible except for him. Though I was not as blind as before, I suddenly felt more anxious. , for some reason. It was like I could feel the anxiety bleeding out of the vampire next to me_

_The light wind gusted back in the second, and I could see and smell everything._

_Jasper hissed at me furiously and shoved me out of my crouch and back onto the ground._

(taken from _The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner_by Stephanie meyer. Pages 157-159, WE OWN_NOTHING!)_

I snarled and fought my way out of his grip, but to no avail did he get off. I managed to look at the human while fighting Jasper. Only part of her was visible through the red-haired vampire. He stood in front of her protectively, in he crouch that was similar to mine, a hissing noise escaping from between his teeth and out his mouth.

Jasper soon held my arms and legs down. I continued to struggle but nothing happened. The red haired vampire then seemed to suddenly stop hissing and get out of his crouch then he looked at Carlisle

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle's voice was worried, tense.

"The Volturi. They've decided to not come." Edward spoke, his voice slightly lower than Carlisle's. The big scary vampire chuckled and spoke

"Too scared. I'm not surprised." The blonde vampire smacked his head and he stopped chuckling, he looked at her, a big grin on his face. She narrowed her eyes but before I could see what had happened next, more smoke blew in from the nearby fire. Jasper got off me and stood next to the vampire named Edward. I then got up and looked around, seeing through the smoke was impossible, even for my eyes. I could hear the human's heartbeat and faintly smell her through the sickly scented smoke. When it cleared, all the vampires surrounded the human. Now, I could smell her completely, clearing. She smelt faintly of flowers, and something I hadn't had in a while, blood, human blood. Sweeter then most of which I had ever tasted, my mouth pooled in venom at the thought of bite into her and draining her. Edward snarled and got in a low crouch. Then, I got a full look at the human. A girl, she had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, but I wasn't paying attention to her looks, only the pulse in her throat where a blue vein throbbed. Her heart sped.

I then ran toward her and was suddenly tackled by Edward, luckily-for me. I was close enough to her to grab her foot and before the others could stop me, I pulled her down and bit her foot. I drank. She tasted better then she smelt, but not by much. She screamed but I could barely hear it, I was focused on her pounding heart. Suddenly, I was ripped away and thrown. I soared through the air and just before I hit the ground, Edward grabbed my throat and twisted my neck, breaking off my head. Everything went black but I could hear the human's screaming before I died.

BellaPOV

The burning spread away from my foot and to my heart as the girl bit me. I screamed as it felt like fire was set on my body. All coherent thoughts left my mind and four words formed around my lips, the four words I screamed over and over again.

"KILL ME! KILL ME! IT HURTS! KILL ME!" I thrashed in pain as eight cold hands held me down. This felt different then when James bit me. The venom was quicker and spread faster, lighting every part of me on fire as it went through my limbs and body.

"Carlisle! Why is this happening?" I heard Edward say, but it was a whisper compared to my voice

"The newborn, the venom, its spreading faster then we could stop. Edward, it's already in her heart and throughout her body. You can't suck it out this time. She will change"A whisper of Carlisle's voice said. I kept screaming the same four words over and over again, hoping one of them will grant my wish. I forgot about Edward, about the injured Jakob, about everyone. Only one thing was a purchase in my mind, the fire.

I kept screaming for four days. Four days of the agonizing burn. When it stopped, I was overjoyed yet scared because I was just a pile of ash, or that's what I felt like. Edward can't get married to ash. I remember the last three seconds of the change, which I just realized is what that was. I remember my heart speeding to incredible speed then stopping suddenly, like a car hitting its brakes. That's it. Now it's gone, but my eyes are still closed. I felt a bed under me, soft sheets and a small blanket above me. Nobody's breathing was around me, but I did hear a shuffling of feet around me. Finally when I opened my eyes, I could see everything, every particle, every color and every ray of light above me.


	2. Silent

**This chapter was also written by CatyAnn**

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. I'm just playing with them. Oh yeah. I know you can't see the vocal chords while looking in someone's mouth but it was the best I could come up with. Sorry.**

Chapter 2- Silent

**EPOV**

I remember the the thought inside the newborn, Bree's head. The thirst she felt when she smelled my Bella. I remember when she pounced on Bella and me grabbing her. It's my fault Bella is like this. It's my fault Bella's heart will never beat and her eyes will never be the deep brown I always loved. I sit here in this chair, listening to her agonizing screams. I haven't fed since she was bitten, No, before that. It had been almost two weeks since I had fed. My throat was on fire.

_Edward. Go and hunt. I'll watch Bella. Please._ I heard Alice's thoughts. She had been pleading for me to leave. She didn't know what I was going through though. Every member of my family had been pleading for me to leave, especially Jasper. He could feel my depression, my pain. I ignored them all.

Then, suddenly, Bella's heart stopped beating, as did her screaming. I immediately stood and watched her. That's when I finally focused and stared at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was longer and reached her hips, it was also shinier and more of a chocolate then muddy brown. She kept her eyes closed and I continued to watch her. All of a sudden, I could see a vision. Alice's. I saw Bella, running from something, silently, scared. I could tell she was a vampire. Her eyes were a ruby red, but she wasn't a newborn. Then she fell and looked up at what she was running from, and the vision stopped. My eyes widened. My Bella was in danger.

**BPOV**

I looked around then sat up. I saw Edward. He looked worried, very worried. I started to open my mouth to speak but no words came out. I tried again, but no sound. Edward looked at me, confused. I kept trying to speak, but nothing happened. His eyes widened in understanding and he yelled

"Carlisle! Something's wrong with Bella!" Then, Carlisle was up here in Edwards room. I frowned and looked at him. He walked over to me.

"Carlisle. She can't speak." Edward's voice was concerned, urgent. Carlisle nodded

"Open wide Bella." He whispered. I obeyed. He pulled out a small flashlight and looked down my throat. "Edward. She has no vocal chords." He pulled back and looks at Edward. "None."

"What?" Edward's face was astonished. He looked at me.

_I wish he wouldn't look at me like that. _ I thought. His eyes got bigger.

"Bella, say I love you." He whispered

_I can't, you moron!_ He then started chuckling.

"Bella, I can hear your thoughts, and I'm not a moron." He laughs. Carlisle chuckled and then sighed.

"I think the reason Bella can't speak since the chords are gone is because she was screaming and they were damaged. I'm guessing that they were so damaged that the venom couldn't heal them so it melted them away or destroyed them"

"Carlisle, How is that possible? It should've healed them. She was screaming when she stopped changing and when her heart stopped, so did she."

"I believe that the venom didn't change her until her heart stopped, that's why she was passed out for four days. Her heart was fighting it, then it finally gave in. The fire burned through her, as it did to all of us, but wasn't changing her" Carlisle explained.

_I wish you wouldn't talk around me! I'm right here!_I thought. Edward looked at me and nodded, smirking slightly. I huffed in frustration. So go from being a mental mute to a voice mute, but now, to top it all off, Edward can read my thoughts. Perfect. I sighed and Edward laughed, he looked at me and smirked.

"Wow, Bella. You've got an attitude now huh?" I rolled my eyes and laid back on the bed. This sucks.


	3. YOU ASS!

**I own nothing! It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**RPOV**

I watched her and Edward talk with each other. It was agitating me that I didn't know what she was saying.

"I'll take you hunting in a minute." He said. "I know how much you hate this."

I walked out of the room irritated as Hell because I didn't know what she was saying.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." He said.

Keep lying to her Edward! See how it ends! I bet Tanya will be thrilled that Bella finds out your lying.

I heard a growl and laughed. I walked outside and looked for Emmett. I could continue using him for cover as long as Edward and Alice kept their mouths shut. The way I got Edward to stay quiet is that I caught him and Tanya kissing during one of our hunting trips. I wasn't surprised she had been lurking around here. I learned that him and Tanya had been meeting up during his "alone" hunting trips. Two-timing ass.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled and ran over to me giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Emmett." I said.

He laughed and crushed his lips down on mine, I didn't give my usual response, instead I pushed him away. "I'm going. I'll be back."

He pouted. "But Babe. There's a perfectly good house in the forest that me and you can crush."

"Later, Emmett." I said and darted into the woods.

I listened to Edward say, "We're going hunting now." Then he was out of my hearing range. I went to the top of the mountain and watched them jump out of the upstairs window.

**BPOV**

Why he made me jump out of the window I may never know. All I know it was the most terrifying experience of my life. Even if I knew with absolute certainty that I wasn't going to hurt myself I still had to be clumsy. It was something I was born with. Not something that one change in my body was going to repair.

"There are way more than just one change in your body." He said and I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

I jumped out of the window, landing on my feet, I hardly had noticed the fall. I looked at Edward when he landed by me. Emmett was looking into the trees, a look of confusion on his face.

He looked at us.

"I don't know where she is Emmett." Edward said.

I watched them; waiting for Edward to tell me we can go.

Emmett looked at me then went into the woods.

"He's going with us." Edward said and took my hand, we followed him, when we reached the river I jumped over it by instinct, I landed, nearly falling, I thought I was supposed to have perfect balance now.

Edward looked at me.

_I thought I was supposed to have perfect balance._

"You are..."

_I don't, clearly._

"Sorry, Bella, I don't know why you don't."

"This vampire's got issues, doesn't she?" Emmett said and walked up behind Edward.

I narrowed my eyes and suddenly caught the scent of something, it was so strong it had to have been human, I lost control and darted into the trees after it, I heard the pursuit behind me but didn't care.

I kept running until I made the jump over a river, the pursuit behind me instantly stopped and I was finally alone, I kept running until something tackled me and pinned me, I hissed and struggled, trying to bite whatever was holding me down. The scent was replaced with a strong stench that made me crinkle my nose in disgust, I heard heartbeats surrounding me but the thirst I felt for them was overtaken by the stench, I looked at the creatures surrounding me, I recognized the wolves immediately.

Leah was close to me, her teeth barred, Sam was at the very front, closest, I had no idea who was holding me down but it was very irritating, I reached up behind me and grabbed the wolf that was holding me down's back legs, I pulled them out from under him and he fell over, I stood up immediately and looked at the wolf that had pinned me, his russet brown coat was easily recognized.

I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was a breath.

Sam shifter human, Leah growled next to him.

"They broke the treaty. They changed you."

I shook my head frantically, I was desperate to speak but couldn't, I had to let the Cullen's explain. I tuned and darted into the tree's, following my trail, they were following me, when I reached Edward's side I hid behind him, trembling.

_They think you guys did it! Now they're coming after me!_

"The wolves?"

_Yes you big moron!_

Just then they reached the border in front of us, they stopped and growled.

"Let us explain. Please, Sam. It wasn't us. It was a newborn.' He paused. "Yes, but..." he was cut off by a low growl. "She's leaving soon. Yes. I'll talk to her."

_Talk to who?_ I thought to myself.

"No one." He said quickly.

_You're lying. _ I said and ran towards the mountain that was visible even though it was very cloudy.

**RPOV**

I watched when Bella ran straight into Tanya, it was a sight that I would savor, Bella standing up, looking at Tanya, I think she recognized her from Edward describing her because her eyes got extremely wide.

Tanya growled and got up. "Who the-" she stopped, she knew immediately who it was and didn't hesitate before grabbing her by the hair, now which triggered my own reflex because before I knew it I had ripped Tanya away and was standing defensively in front of Bella, Bella sat, dazed and confused but aware behind me.

Emmett and Edward ran through the trees and nearly ran into Tanya.

"Tanya?" Edward's eyes were wide, they were going from Bella to Tanya and back again.

He couldn't hide it now, I looked at Emmett feeling guilty that I was totally crushing on the one girl I acted like I hated. Well I did hate her. I hate her for making me love her so much.

"Explain to her, Edward. Explain how long you've been cheating on her you pansy ass." I growled.

He said nothing, he was giving a menacing glare to me.

"Bella..." I haven't been loyal to you.

She lost it then and darted at him. I knew exactly what she was think. It was so visible on her face it was shocking. She was thinking directly into his heart, "YOU ASS!"


	4. New Pairings

**BPOV**

He grabbed me arm mid lunge and held me still.

_Let me go! I can't believe you would do this to me! I can't believe you did this!_

He dropped me and darted into the trees, I wasn't done. Not even close. I followed and used my speed and strength to catch him easily, I had him to the ground and his arms pinned to his back, I was about to bite down on his throat to tear it out when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me off, I turned and saw Rosalie there, I trembled and darted off.

I heard her following. "Leave me alone!" I was trying to scream; I fell to my knees and cried silently, no tears could be formed. Rosalie kneeled in front of me. And cupped my face in her hands, I looked at her. _Why did this happen to me?...why..._

Her whole body stiffened, she let go of my face, eyes wide.

"Bella..." She grabbed my hand. "Think something."

_What are you a mind reader too? Something else I was lied to about. _

"I'm not a mind reader. We need to talk to Carlisle."

_Not if he'll be there! _A hiss escaped my lips with the thought. She squeezed my hand.

"If he shows up I'll let you rip his head off."

_No one else will. _

"They may. Come on." She lifted me up and helped me stand, together, silently we ran towards the house, for the first time ever I felt safe in Rosalie's hands. I felt anger towards Emmett for being with her.

She led me inside and Carlisle was downstairs in an instant.

"Carlisle, she can communicate with more than just that asshole."

"Don't talk about me behind my back." Edward hissed from the door, I turned, I didn't see Tanya. Good. I didn't have to rip off her female pride.

"Get your paws off her, Rosalie."

"Don't you dare, Edward." Rosalie hissed

"Don't I dare what?" He asked an evil grin crossing his face. "Tell Bella you've been in love with her since the first day of her being at that school? Whoops." He said, I was frozen, shocked, Rosalie...in love with me...it felt...good...to know that... I looked at her, she had a look of pained guilt on her face.

'Bella, I..."

I cut her off with a kiss, our mouths melted together in the most natural ways, she tasted like the sweetest candy mixed with...I couldn't explain it with words... I heard a growl from nearby, I ignored it, and my arms went around her neck.

"Get a room." A voice, bell like and happy interrupted, we pulled away, my eyes were wide, I'd been red as a cherry had I been human.

She looked at the door as Edward left.

"I feel cheated." Emmett said from the dining room. "I thought I was going to get a show." If he was upset he was hiding it very well.

I looked at him. _I want to talk to him._ I thought squeezing Rose's hand.

She nodded. "Emmett, she wants to talk to you."

"How can she do that?" He asked.

I motioned for him to come here. He obeyed and I grabbed his arm. _Like this. _

He jumped back, eyes wide. Finally he said, "cool. Let's go."

We went into the woods and when we far away from the house he sat on a rock, not looking at me, he was upset, he didn't want to show it though.

I grabbed his arm _Emmett, I-_

"Don't. I've never seen Rose happy like she is when she's around you. I knew this was coming. I've accepted it. Don't apologize."

I nodded and hugged him tightly, comforting him with thoughts.

"Thank you." He said and pulled away from the hug. "Maybe you guys can make up my loss with a show."

"No." Rosalie said as she came out of the trees. "You can stick to the internet."

He ran off.

Rosalie took my hand.

_I feel horrible. _I thought and looked at her.

"Don't."

_Easy for you to say. _

"He'll be fine. Trust me, Bella. Please?"

_Fine..._

"Good."

We walked towards the house, talking about random crap, when we walked into the house I was greeted by an unfamiliar scent, vampire no doubt, we walked into the living room, Aro was on the couch, beside him was Jane, Alec, and Demetri.

"Hello, Isabella." Aro said as we walked in.

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were all sitting.

Alice's expression was blank, weary.

I said nothing, one because I couldn't, two because even if I could I didn't want to.

"It's Bella." Rosalie said for me. "Not Isabella. Why are you here?"

"It seems we have a change of pairings here." He said, ignoring the question.

"Again I ask. Why are you here?"

"Edward went to them." Alice said. "He told them about the treaty."  
>"What treaty?" I rubbed my temples, trying to remember all my human life, the memories were foggy though.<p>

"Jacob." Rosalie whispered in my ear, I froze, I remembered now. Without a word I took off out the door, this was stupid, I was running straight into a death trap, I had to see him though, I needed to make the wolves real in my memories, I hadn't thought of the treaty earlier but it didn't matter. I wanted to talk to Jacob. I needed to see him.

I jumped over the river and stopped, I listened to paws running towards me. Finally three wolves walked out of the shadows, Jacob, Seth, and I think it was Leah, Jacob looked at me and backed into the trees, about fifteen point two seconds later he walked out in nothing but shorts, he walked over to me and hugged me tightly, I hugged him, God he reeked but I didn't really care, I missed him.

"Hey, Bells." He mumbled. "You smell like the blonde."

I held him tightly. _I know..._

"How..."

_It's my power. _

"Really?"

_It's helpful._

"Indeed it is. I was worried I would never hear your voice again.

_The Volturi knows we broke the treaty with you. They know about you._

"How?"

_Edward. _A mental whisper.


	5. Note

Hello everyone and I apologize for the delays on updates, I've just been so busy, I'm happy to say I will be copying these stories off here and moving them to TWCS, I will continue to update here as well though, I love you all! Thanks for being loyal readers.


End file.
